


Dry Bowser and Charmy, Detective Partners

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Series: Dry Bowser - Detective Bruiser [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Mario Sunshine
Genre: Bad Puns, Detectives, Slapstick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dry Bowser's detective agency has gone pretty well without a hitch. However, he finds himself willing to take a young Charmy Bee as his partner, which can be quite a... yeah, you all know what I was going to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is one of those ideas that was born out of the collection of unused fanfiction ideas I had. Although rather than just one lone fic of Dry Bowser being a detective, I decided to turn it into its own series. Because why not.

Dry Bowser was waiting around in his small headquarters on the western edge of the volcanic Corona Mountain on Isle Delfino, overlooking all of Delfino Plaza as he wondered when he was going to get a new case. The purple phone rang, catching his attention as he walked over to it, picking it up.

"Hello, this is Dry Bowser, Detective Bruiser, the only detective that's a skeleton." Dry Bowser answered as he had the black phone in his right boney hand. "What can I do for ya?"

Waiting a few moments, Dry Bowser nodded his head. The skeletal reptile sighed, but then was willing to comply for the price. Hanging up the phone, Dry Bowser held his hands together as he murmured.

"I'm not really one to take a partner in stride for this..." Dry Bowser stated as he shrugged, grabbing one of the yellow colored warp rings nearby, opening it. When he snapped his fingers, a warp appeared. After a few seconds of water, a small anthropomorphic bee emerged from the warp ring, landing flat on his face.

"Sorry, Charmy!" Exclaimed a rough, deep pitched male voice from the other side of the ring. "I didn't think that my toss would be that strong!"

"Ugh... my tummy hurts..." Charmy Bee moaned as he buzzed up into the air, glancing at Dry Bowser as he smiled, holding his hands together. "Hey, you must be that boney detective! Although I think I saw you at the Olympics as one of the rivals!"

Dry Bowser sighed as he placed his right boney hand on his skeletal forehead. He knew it was going to be quite a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Charmy Bee asked as he buzzed around Dry Bowser, with the two still being in the skeletal reptile's office on the edge of Corona Mountain, with Delfino Plaza being visible.

"I have to think. There's a lot of cases to be had, Charmy." Dry Bowser stated as he placed his left boney arm around Charmy. "You have to know which cases to chose, and which ones you will be willing to devote your time to."

"Ooh, sounds fun!" Charmy stated as he felt a rumble in his stomach. "But first, can I go potty? That warp really does a thing to ya!"

"...I don't have a bathroom." Dry Bowser bluntly stated as he folded his skeletal arms together. "I'm a skeleton, remember?"

" _D'oh!_ " Charmy cursed as he slapped his forehead, shaking his head. "Well whatever, I can just go out when I get the chance. So, what are we gonna do?"

"Well, what we're going to do is improve your detecting skills. If you guys at that detective agency back in your dimension want to rank up on your investigating skills, then you have to get serious." Dry Bowser stated as he stepped on a creaky wooden plank, causing him to roll around like a ball and slam into the wall, breaking into various pieces.

Charmy laughed as he pointed at the seperated mass of bones that was Dry Bowser, the boney reptile sighing as he knew that it was going to be quite a long while.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

"Are we ready to do some detective work now?" Charmy asked as he buzzed around Dry Bowser.

Dry Bowser sighed as he was placing on his detective clothing, all of which were brown colored. "First of all, you have to get into the spirit of it, in order to feel a certain... jive. Second, we haven't found a case yet."

"But we did! Or rather, I did! Look!" Charmy exclaimed as he pointed at a black suitcase by the green lockers.

Dry Bowser pinched the temple above his boney nose with his right hand as he let out a loud sigh, shaking his head.

"The trouble I'm going through with this..." Dry Bowser angrily muttered to himself.

"Do you detest me? Or are you detecting me?" Charmy innocently asked as he tilted his head to the right. "Because if you want, I can make like a tree and leave. Or just do what my bee brethren do and buzz off."

"Enough...! ...With the puns..." Dry Bowser stated as he then grabbed some old newspapers, flipping through them and muttering angrily to himself, "God, I need a drink..."


	4. Chapter 4

"So, feeling like you've learned enough?" Dry Bowser remarked while adjusting several papers on his office desk.

"No way, hombre! I wanna learn more!" Charmy giggled gleefully as he flailed his arms. "There's gotta be way more to detecting things than that!"

"How much more?" Dry Bowser asked.

"Way more! Way past more!" Charmy chimed as he pumped his arms in the air with every proclamation. "Way past super more! More, more, more!"

Dry Bowser groaned as he brushed back his red hair. "Sometimes I wonder if this drifting bruiser business was a good idea."

"Well it was, bone head, cuz I'm learning a lot from ya!" Charmy exclaimed as he accidentally shoved honey in Dry Bowser's face. "Whoops."

Dry Bowser growled as he clenched his fists, prepared to chase Charmy when he paused for a moment, thinking. "Say, Charmy... where did you get that honey pot?"

"...I have no idea." Charmy admitted as he shrugged. "I just found it on the floor. I didn't see it before, granted...'

Dry Bowser wiped the honey off his face with a towel as he rubbed his boney chin. "You know what, kid... I think we got an actual case to solve..."

"YAY!!" Charmy exclaimed as he spun around, revealing his detective outfit. "How do I Look? Super cool, huh?"

Dry Bowser just shook his head as he placed on a detective outfit himself, wondering how long this whole charade could last. He had the unfortunate sense that it would last longer than it needed to.


End file.
